


Warm Beneath Their Hands

by fanfic_nonnie



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Touching, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Sparring, finally get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/pseuds/fanfic_nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta and Aaron train and recover and eventually find romance in the midst of the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Beneath Their Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eris_kyrall (kereia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



His arm came up around her, sliding warmly over arms and shoulders to close in on her throat with a speed that would be frightening had Marta not learned he also had the reflexes to not hurt her if she were too slow to react. She tipped her body into his, back against his chest, and ducked out of his grip, ramming her elbow under his ribs. She heard, _felt_ the whoosh of his breath on the back of her head.

She darted to the side. He followed, caught her leg with his so she went down in a tangle of limbs. She barely rolled over in time to catch his incoming arm and throw him off. Try to. It didn't work, and she fell to her blocks.

Get up, get up, she told herself, saw an opening and rolled to her feet and ran for the wall to kick off and into him chasing her.

Aaron laughed from the floor where he'd fallen and smiled up at her. "You're getting better."

Marta dropped her arms from her defensive stance and smiled back. "Thanks."

* * *

Her fingers were deft with the alcohol, cold swab stinging over his broken skin. It only made him more aware of the gentle feather light brush of her warm fingers over his skin in the process.

It couldn't be more different from the forced detachment she'd kept with him when he was in Outcome, when he was just a number. He'd tried so many times to break through it and found it completely impossible.

Now she kept that hint of a shy smile peeking out as she worked on him, seemingly when she least expected it. He could see the moment Marta realized she was smiling like that. Her eyes flew up to his, as if seeing if he'd noticed, and he always had. He couldn't help grinning until she either smiled back or dropped her gaze away.

He couldn't miss the way she reacted to him or looked at him afterward, not when he'd always watched her intently for anything she would give him.

* * *

Marta ran eyes and careful touch over Aaron's shoulder as she changed the dressing. He never flinched, never even showed any sign of pain. It was an improvement for his work but it made her worry sometimes. Would his body always be warm under her hands if he always pushed on after he was too injured to continue?

She tried to shake the thoughts from her head.

Aaron caught her eye. He was staring as intently at her as he always had, every exam, every time. She blushed, focused on finishing cleaning him up. Then she sent him to wash up as she packed the medical kit away.

So many different feelings were bubbling up inside her as she listened to the sounds of his movement in the other room and the water running. She hesitated a moment longer, then went to the door.

"Aaron," she asked softly, a question in her voice.

He looked up from washing his hands. "Yeah?" Casual answer.

She watched his hands as he dried them, unsure of what exactly to say. She shook her head, stepped forward into him, and kissed him. Soft, brief, but there was no question in the feel of her mouth on his.

It was a moment, an instant of surprise, then his hands firm on her waist and the warmth and surety of his mouth on hers, his touch sliding up her back, his taste as he pushed her back, then lifted her up onto the bathroom counter.

She pressed kisses to his face, and he looked at her with a flash of puzzlement in his eyes before he brought her closer in his arms, kissed her harder. His skin was warm through the thin t-shirt he'd pulled on and she almost wished she'd done this when he was still without it.

"Aaron, can we...?" She pulled on his shirt, and he pulled away from her long enough to pull it off and toss it aside.

His fingers paused in question at the bottom of hers. She nodded, and he slid it off, hands running up her skin as he brought it up. It made her swallow down the heated want that generated then yank him close as soon as he was done. Every time she'd touched him, felt him in her arms, came together in one moment.

This time it was her name in his mouth, him initiating as he got her pants down then off and she reached for his in turn and dug out a condom.

He was studying her face with wide, intent eyes, fingers moving inside her as if he knew what he was doing but not entirely sure how best to do it.

She brought her arms up around his shoulders, stroking his neck as she pulled him in close, whispering encouragement.

His hand slid up her thigh. "Marta..." Then he was inside her and she gasped.

"Aaron, _more."_

He obeyed, pushing in roughly, fighting to a fast pace that sent hot spikes of pleasure shuddering through her with every rock of their hips. She dropped her head back to the wall, letting the hardness ground her for a moment before she lost herself in the sensation of what they were doing. 

Aaron pressed his face to her shoulder, hot open-mouthed kisses, his scent, his feel filling her senses. She held on, eyes closed, until her climax exploded behind her eyelids and blocked out everything else.

Her eyes came open a shuddering moment later. He was panting against her neck, hard inside her. 

She kissed his face softly—temple, cheek, mouth. _"Aaron."_ Fingers sliding down between them, then he couldn't stop himself, thrusting into her again, desperation in the groans he couldn't contain.

She murmured his name into his skin until he finally came. He rested against her, breath slowly falling back to normal.

* * *

They were both exhausted after sparring then sex, and they ended up tangled together beneath the covers in Marta's bed. She hadn't pulled on any clothes, and she enjoyed the sensation of his hand running up and down over her bare back.

"Have you ever...?" She let the words trail off, faintly embarrassed she'd even started to ask. Clearly he knew how to make love to a woman.

It gave him pause. She heard his throat work, heard him swallow. "When you don't know anything..." She heard the history of a time before the blues and cognitive enhancement. "It's easy for people to use you," he said, tone flat and low. He blew out a breath against her hair.

She swallowed, fingers moving lightly over his chest.

His arm tightened fractionally around her waist.

She drew herself up, guiding herself against his body to find his mouth in the dark and kiss him again.


End file.
